


His Queen of Mischief

by Fangirlart5



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimate Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: After the dark world, Asgard (Marvel), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Before Ragnarok, Dom Loki (Marvel), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Loki Posing as Odin, Loki/reader - Freeform, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV Loki (Marvel), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Kissing, Sad Ending, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, You are the reader, at the end, but you ain't dumb, yes is loki's child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlart5/pseuds/Fangirlart5
Summary: Loki/Reader Fic:~Timeline After Thor: The Dark World & Before Thor: Ragnarok & Infinity War~You are an Asgardian who lives in Asgard living the normal life there, but news broke down that Thor rejected the throne and decide to return to the planet Earth, but Loki died on a battlefield. King Odin has been acting strange lately and ruling differently than before.One day you were at the markets when you accidentally stumble upon the selecting section, now King Odin has choose you to help him with his needs. But you soon discover he is no other but Prince Loki himself disgusting as King Odin.Now you have to gain his trust and keep his secret but during the process, you fall for him as well as he.





	1. Another Day in Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = "Your Name"
> 
> (Y/FN) = "Your Friend's Name"
> 
> (Y/KN) = "Your Kid's Name"
> 
> (Y/N) POV = "Your Name's Point of View"
> 
> Loki's POV = "Loki's Point of View"

**_~(Y/N) POV~_ **

 

_Asgard is a beautiful place if you ask me the sun brights shine in the city, the air is clean and full of breeze flowers bloom every day and the waters of the rivers are so transparent you can even see the bottom of the ocean. The rode that leads out of the kingdom had wonderful colors that when the sun shines right it reflects a beautiful color that I can look at it forever. The Kingdom is ruled by a monarchy, King Odin rules Asgard and has been a good king honestly legend has it that he once ruled this kingdom very differently with his daughter but had a change of heart at the end. The Queen on the hand got killed sadly but the King rule this place better than anyone can, he has two sons the eldest is named Thor. He is the next ruler of Asgard has long blonde hair and has a hammer as a weapon he has been sociable and the kingdom loves him very much he also protects other people by saving their lives and keeping the kingdom out of harm. His other son is Loki he was quite different he never really talk a lot and it was rare for him to be outside you could say he is not a social bird. But alas Thor decides to not be the next king instead he went back to the planet Earth to help his friends and Loki got killed during a battle. The King now rules by himself and--_

"(Y/N)?? Are you listening?" 

 

You then snap back to reality and nearly fell out of your chair and you then flip your journal facing up when you look up and see your dearest friend, she looks at you with her arms crossed while raising an eyebrow, you then blick several times as you rub your eyes you start apologizing. 

 

"I'm sorry (Y/FN) I wasn't listening" you apologize as you look at her with your eyes, (Y/FN) rolls her eyes and looks down at your journal. "Still writing your story" she coaxed as she then puts her finger on the hardcover and raises it a little as she began peaking. 

 

You quickly put your two hands a top of your book and glare at her, "None of your business" you snap back as you close the cover and trace your finger, you little journal was red and had the prettiest gold flower designs on the side and a little on the front with the words printed " _Journal"_

 

"Ok, ok you don't want me to look at it because is personal" (Y/FN) said as she began walking to your kitchen and grabbing a glass, "Yes it is personal" You responded as you got up and decided to follow her. 

 

"So are we going to the market today?" (Y/FN) questions you as she drank water and wiping with her arm, you look out your window it looks like a nice day outside there was no clouds in the sky and the sun was shining brightly.

 

"Yeah I need to get some things actually I'm already running out of watermelon" You explain and process to get a basket out of your cabin, (Y/FN) puts down her glass and looks at you with smiling. 

 

"Well then what are you waiting for then?"

***

Asgard was crowded today many people were going to the markets today mainly because it was a nice day outside, the sun was shining children were running around and men in their booths yelling to get the crowds attention. 

 

"You, two young ladies, will you like some of our signature fish??" an old man with a white scranny beard called you and your friend over, the two of you look at the fish it was larger than usually what you eat, he had a huge smile on his face as he held out the fish towards you.

 

That is when another man called out trying to get your attention wich did, you began walking towards the booth where there is a young man, brown short hair wavy with a lock covering a part of his eye. He also had deep brown eyes that caught a little of your attention you admit yourself that he was a handsome young man.

 

"Hello, young lady" he chuckled the man he then proceeds to grab your hand and gave it a little kiss you couldn't help but giggle a little. He then grabs a few necklaces that have shiny jewels in the middle and surrounded by what appears to be silver.

 

"These jewels are very special and the metal here is silver or gold whatever your preference will be?" he said as he was showing off the necklaces he then processes telling you more information. "There are many different colors and shapes like, hearts, teardrop, and diamonds what do you want?" 

 

You look at them one by one they all look really pretty and the jewels did catch your attention you then caught your eye on a teardrop what appears to have a blue sapphire as a stone you grab it and feel it around your hands it looks nice. 

 

"How much?" you ask with a smile, the young boy examines it "Well it normally cost 27 Runes, but.... since a pretty young woman like you stubble here I will consider 20 Runes" 

 

For you it seems a pretty great deal, you dig through your bag and grab 20 Runes from your pouch you hand the man the money when he offers you something. "If I may?" he questions you as he holds the necklace. At first, you were confused about what he meant so you give him a puzzled look. He then raises an eyebrow at you and you finally caught on what he meant.

 

"Oh! yes occurs" you answer him you turn around when you felt his hands around your neck grabbing your hair, his fingertips felt cold within his touch on your skin you then decide to grab your hair and put it on your left shoulder. 

 

After he put it on you turn and look at it thanks to the sun it shines brightly than any other gem you have seen before. "It looks nice, it suits you," the sale clerk says with a smile, you then thank him and you were on your way to finding your friend when.....

 

"Wait!" 

 

You turn and face him, "Will I see you again??" he pleated you. He then stares at you waiting to hear an answer you had no clue since you never really come here that often but you also did not want to disappoint him.

 

"Maybe" you grinned with a smile as well as him you wave at him and decide to reunite with (Y/FN). 

***

"There you are! I was wondering where you run off" (Y/FN) beamed as she was digging in her basket and show you what she bought, "Fish??" you coaxed she couldn't help but give you an "annoying" look

 

"Look I felt bad for the old guy he seems really sweet did not want to say no" she explains which was reasonable you would do the same. She then processes to talk you about her situation when you suddenly see lots of women gathering in a certain place that caught your attention.

 

"(Y/N), (Y/N)!!"

 

"Hmm?" You answer as you did not look away from the crowd, "(Y/N) where did you get this necklace?" (Y/FN) asks you as she grabs your necklace and examines it, you finally meet her eyes and look down at the teardrop sapphire. 

 

"Oh is a necklace this one guy was selling it you like it?"

 

"I do is very beautiful!" she then looks up and moving her head you couldn't help but ask "What are you doing??" she looks at you nodes your shoulder.

 

"What!" you were suddenly annoyed by her which she does this to you every single time. "He's cute" was all she said as she moves her head forward, you turn around and see the same sale clerk talking to an old lady and showing her the products.

 

"So??" You whisper hoping that he won't overhear your conversation with (Y/FN), all she can do was laugh and you trying to shush her.  

 

"How much" (Y/FN) smile you then whisper "20 Runes" 

 

(Y/FN) eyes widen and her mouth made a shape of an "O". She couldn't believe it and you can tell by the expression she had in her face. "No way! That cost 20 Runes" she jested and couldn't help but laugh as she was grabbing your arms. 

 

"Well, it did he lower it a little because" you look at your right and left and whisper to her "pretty" you cringe under your breath. (Y/FN) smile as you and hugs you tightly. "But you are," she says.

 

You rolled your eyes again with that, you always believe you weren't pretty everyone women in the kingdom at least have a love interest everyone is happy spending time with their boyfriends is one of the reasons you hate weddings.

 

They weren't really your thing, you hate being single and always make an excuse when old ladies come and ask you about your "date" you always make an excuse that he is sick or not really a big fan of parties. An idea then pops on your head that you had to write it down.

 

You look at your bag and grab your red journal as you grab your pen you began writing and walking at the same time. You then heard (Y/FN) laugh under her breath you just ignore her and began writing your thoughts on the paper.

 

 _I meet this sale clerk on the market today, he was handsome I admit he had wavy brown hair that falls by his deep brown eyes, his smile made me smile. He sale me a teardrop necklace with a blue sapphire in the middle. He called me "Pretty" I know it may be a good thing for girls here in Asgard but for me not quite, you see I never really had a relationship before many girls here in the kingdom have a certain someone in mind it always sucks being single. He might have called me pretty but something inside me telling me "He is not the one" _I know it may sound cheezy and all but I just hope I meet the certain someone I hope destiny can arrange that.

 

"(Y/N)!!" you hear (Y/FN) call out to you, you turn around and see her waving at you and pointing as confused you were you then bump into someone. As you hit them by accident your journal and pen fell. As you look up you see a young blonde girl who gave you a death stare. 

 

"Watch were you're going!" she snarled you, you apologize and bend down to get your journal you look up and saw a bunch of young and middle age women talking to each other and giggling. As you got up you realize you were stuck.

 

You were in the middle of a crowd and you see (Y/FN) shrugging you looked at her and your only mission now was to get out of here. You were trying to go back and squeezing into people, "Excuse me, sorry" you repeated constantly as you move away from the crowd.

***

**~Loki POV~**

 

Being the King of Asgard was not pleasant at all, I always assume I was going to rule armies and command soldiers to do anything I desire. But at the same time is not what I expected at all everything is boring. 

 

A lot of stuff I do is politics making treaties with other countries and have to help with any situation that is going currently with the town and the needs of the people, obviously, many of them are clueless and have no idea I send my father the real King Odin to Earth.

 

I have been impersonating my father for over 3 weeks and yet the people love me, all of them bow down to me when I walk the streets and come for whatever I want and need, it is a good life and especially that my brother Thor is at Earth at this moment I don't really have to worried about anything.

 

I'm not as my father the whole time I occur turn back to my self at times cause let me tell you is so difficult to only see with one eye I really don't know how he does it. Anyway as king I have so many responsibilities I never really have time to my self that is one of the reasons why I need someone to help me with my stuff.

 

The maids and butlers don't help much I guess you can say I need an assistant, someone that could help me and inform me like the girl my brother supposedly "Love" is a word I hate and never seen the purpose on why a male needs a female friend, soon I'll find out. 

 

I decide to send a message throughout the kingdom that I'm finding a secretary/assistant that can help me with my duties as the day arrived I had to act like my father again I went to the main part of Asgard where market day is happening. As I arrive people bow at me and I made the announcement I just came up with at the last minute.

 

"My Asgardians it is my pleasure to announce I'm picking one lucky young lady," I said as I pointed my finger in the air, "To help me with my needs and duties now I will pick the lucky one"

 

I look at the crowd and see a lot of young faces and middle age women, certainly not picking anyone who is old for sure. I keep looking eliminating any girls that did not catch my attention then I saw a blonde young girl with blue eyes she seems right I thought.

 

As I was about to pick her I then heard the following "Excuse me, sorry" a women's name was going through the crowd I see her going through people. She had a red journal in her hand and a pen I then saw her turning the pages and began writing and walking.

 

She seems pretty good at multi-tasking and she is somewhat attracted I thought to my self, She seems to be pretty into her writing that does not even notice I was here. "You," I said pointing at her everyone was glancing at each other whispering on who it was. 

 

I let out of sight the girl was not even looking that is when I called her out "You, the one with the red book" she then turns around with a surprised look at her face now that caught her attention.

 

"Me??" she responded her voice was so soft she looks like a confused puppy I couldn't help but laugh under my breath.

 

"Yes you, you now serve me under my rule as my new assistant you will follow me everywhere and help me with my duties"  I address her.


	2. The New Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 Recap: You and (Y/FN) were going to the markets when you accidentally where when you shouldn't be now King Odin turn you as an assistant for him.
> 
> Chapter Summary: You are now the King's assistant and you are trying to figure out what happens meanwhile you get a tour of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = "Your Name"
> 
> (Y/FN) = "Your Friend's Name"
> 
> (Y/KN) = "Your Kid's Name"
> 
> (Y/N) POV = "Your Name's Point of View"
> 
> Loki's POV = "Loki's Point of View"

_**~(Y/N)** **POV~** _

 

First, you were in the markets and hanging out with your friend and the next thing that you know you are now in a crowd of girls and King Odin now made you his assistant, you had no respond instead you blink your eyes and stare at him. Everyone around you was waiting what to say. 

 

You then spot the King raised an eyebrow probably waiting for your answer, but you were confused how did it even happen so you decide to ask. "I'm sorry-- what did you say, my King??" 

 

You then see him roll his eye, you can tell he was annoyed by your question but answer it anyway, "You young lady now served under me and will work for me from here on out" He then smiles at the crowd and said the following "All you fine ladies are free to go, I hope to see you, girls, around especially you blondie" he said as he pointed to the girl who you bump into before.

 

She giggles and waves before heading her way, you felt a little disgusted to think an older man and a young girl together you then realize that the King never acted like that before sure his wife Frigga died not long ago but is too fast to move one really. 

 

The King then talk to a taller man with armor may be a guard, he nods and the King leaves to his carriage you then see him heading his way to the castle. You stood there processing on what was happening when you turn around you see the guard heading your direction, He then grabs your arm roughly.

 

"Hey!! What are---"

 

"You will come with me, now that you serve under your Majesty you will now live in the castle," he told you as he then pulls your arm to make you move, it hurt your wrist so you try to break free but you were no match for him. 

 

"HEY!!" a scream came from behind, you and the guard at the same time turn to see who it was, (Y/FN) was standing with her arms on her hips and was stomping to were you and the man where. 

 

"Excuse me! But what are you doing to my friend here, you think you can come here and grab her and expect her to come with you!" she barked at him the guard sighted heavily, you knew that she is going to get her self-kill if she does not shut her mouth right away.

 

"It is an order from King Odin himself, he chooses this young lady as his new assistant so she needs to come to the castle and serve under him from here on out" he acknowledge her but (Y/FN) did not buy it.  " _Please don't say anything stupid"_ you repeated in her head cause your friend can be a little overprotected from you sometimes.

 

"Well then tell the King that (Y/FN) that he can go and fuck----"

 

"STOP!!" you yelled at the top of your lungs cutting off your friend sentence, both she and the guard shut their mouths and looked at you. You sighed and turn to him and said: "Can I talk to her real quick" you ask politely even though you shouldn't because he was still grabbing your writs tight.

 

"Alright but you have 2 minutes the King is expecting you" 

 

You nod your head as he realizes you, you and (Y/FN) began walking as you were massaging your wrist and notice it was red " _That is going to leave a mark"_ you thought to your self. You were a few feet away from the guard and you then hear (Y/FN) talking.

 

"Can you believe him! Thinking he will expect you to go after the way he grabs you," she said with her arms cross, She realizes that you were glancing at the guard and he was keeping an eye on you two, you notice that he means business. "Also what does he mean the King's orders??" (Y/FN) ask you.

 

You sighted and whisper hoping he won't notice what you two were talking about, "Listen what he said was true, King Odin was here in the markets just minutes ago. The problem is I was distracted and then stumble up in a picking process and it turns out the King choose me to be his new assistant"

 

You saw (Y/FN) listening closely she then said: "Let me guess you were too busy writing in your Diary that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." You sighed because she was correct if you haven't been writing in your journal and paid attention to your surroundings maybe none of this would have happened.

 

"Yes your right I was not paying attention now I'm stuck with this job and I have no choice but to live in the castle from now on," You told her, (Y/FN) did not agree with that she shakes her head.

 

"No we can figure this out we could come up with a plan---"

 

"No (Y/FN) it won't work," you said cutting her off, you want to tell her the real reason why you're doing all of this it feels like  _Destiny._ It may sound crazy to you but you have this feeling in your gut that is telling you to go like you'll meet the guy of your dreams is that feeling you have and (Y/FN) won't understand so you needed to come with a reasonable excuse.

 

"If I don't agree to go I might be put in the Dungeon do you realize how bad will that be? You don't want that to happen to me now would you" You question her hoping she will understand. It seems like she did because she nods her head in agreement, you thank her and walk towards the guard.

 

"Alright, I'll come with you, just let me pack my bags first" You inform him bravely.

***

_I know this might sound crazy but I have a feeling Destiny put me in this situation, I am now the King's assistant and I will have to help him even if it will kill my butt,_

_But like I said I have a strong feeling I'll meet the one something is telling me to go to the castle._

_I hope I meet him, someone I can trust, someone that I can tell how much I love them and say it back, someone who I can start a family with._

_And especially be with him until death does us part._

 

You close your red book with a sight and place it atop of some clothing in your luggage. Today is the last day you'll ever call this brick house " _Home"_ , You will never forget the memories you had of this place it felt like yesterday.

 

You and (Y/FN) looking for a house to live in and you both feel in love with this one it was perfect, no neighbors just you two and the garden was nice especially when the sun rises. And the perfect view you had of Asgard from afar, how you wrote your first journal entry in this very room. 

 

You look at the room one last look and close the door you'll miss this house very dearly now the time has come to say goodbye, (Y/FN) was waiting for you at the front door and look at you with her teary eyes. You walk up to her and put a smile trying not to cry in front of her.

 

"Don't cry" (Y/FN) said with a few tears in her eyes, you try not to and you told your self as well you weren't going to. (Y/FN) pull you close to hug you tightly you were going to miss her but you know you'll see her again soon.

 

"We are going to meet each other again, I could visit the castle" she implied, you nod on her comment hopefully they will let her in when they come. "We can always see each other in the streets" you added.

 

Both of you guts began laughing because of memories and how you two will miss each other, then the time came. You went outside and the carriage awaited you to take you to the castle. As you put your luggage behind the carriage you look back at (Y/FN).

 

You gave her a warm smile and you both wave and you were off, you turn around to see (Y/FN) running behind you waving her arms and saying goodbye. "Good Bye!!(Y/N) Good Bye!!!!" 

 

"Bye (Y/FN)!!!!" You yell back as you wave your right hand, the wind was blowing your hair and you felt the breeze in your hand, "If the King is a bitch to you make sure you punch him!!!!" she smiled.

 

You couldn't help but laugh and said: "I WILL!!!" You sat back down and let out a sight even thou is not likely to be true or you will be killed. You look at the window and began seeing the tallest building in Asgard getting bigger and bigger.

***

**_~Loki's POV~_ **

 

After the whole commotion at the streets of Asgard, I got back and couldn't help but imagine to go and take a nap. Honestly, it was exhausting being my adopted father he had so many situations that it felt like it wights on my shoulders but hey I completed my dream to be a king. 

 

As I was heading to my room I then heard someone called out to me, "My King"

 

I turn to see who interrupted me I really wish I can kill him right now for interrupting me, I force a smile on my face "What is it??" I asked the messenger then clear his voice and reminding me of a certain someone coming to the castle.

 

"My lord the girl you selected is coming her way I hope to ask you if we elect her room and who will give her a tour??" he asks in a firm voice. The girl I forgot all about her, I then remember the selecting process an hour ago or so I then came up with an answer.

 

"Hhmm, well put her in one of the rooms the maids sleep I'm sure she'll be conterful as well I'll give her the tour It will also be great to tell her my expectations" I assured him he nods his head and I dismiss him, " _Well there goes my nap"_ I thought to my self.

 

I figure I would change clothing since I really don't want her to see in the clothing I choose her, I freshen up a bit and walk towards the entrance doors of the castle. The doors open and I saw the young women.

 

She was wearing the clothes this morning a long blue and white dress and her hair was still the same style, she had the luggage in her hand and her eyes widen as she saw the castle it seems like she has never been here before. She reminds me of a puppy being adopted and brought to its new home. 

 

"Welcome," I said as I open my arms like my father always did when a guest arrives.

***

**_~(Y/N) POV~_ **

 

You are currently standing in the main hallway of the castle everything was beautiful, the walls were a good shade of white the ceiling had colorful paintings and the lights shine brightly it seems like the castle could be made out of gold.

 

It took your breath you couldn't believe it that this was your new home. You then saw the King as you laid eyes with him he extended his arms and welcome you, all the sudden you felt a tug in your hands when you realize your suitcase was taken away.

 

"I will take this to your room" an older woman definitely a maid took your case and was heading off, everyone said welcome and then you were handed what seems a uniform. It was a long yellow dress that reaches your knees. You fold it nicely again what appears to be a messenger comes and makes an announcement.

 

"The King has offered to show you the castle and your expectations here mam," he said as he was dismissed and it was just you and King Odin. You smile at him and he waves his finger meaning you had to follow him.

 

"Blah Blah this is the main hallway, and this is one of the few bathrooms here but trust me there is more, anyway what's your name?" he said as you and he walk through the hallway that had paintings all over.

 

"(Y/N)" You answer him, he stops and turns around and gives you a look "Really?? odd name" he answers you couldn't help but raise an eyebrow you were too scared to ask but at the end, you said it anyway. "I'm sorry my King but.... why is my name weird??" You inquired him.

 

He turns around and looks at you, you now regret questioning him but he did not seem to mind instead he answers it "Is just that I haven't heard that name before that's all" he informs you.

 

You nod by his statement he was right in a way you haven't really meet anyone with your name at least not in Asgard. You then look around more that King was not talking much he was silent.  _"He is probably thinking about something,"_ You thought then at that moment you decide to ask why are you really here.

 

"So my King, I was wondering as your assistant I was wondering what will I exactly be doing??" 

 

He looks at you and laughs "You question a lot" was all he said, You blink several times " _Is he like this??"_ You have heard several things about the King on how a good public speaker he is and how he fought in the war and all but you never seen this side of him like he was a different person.

 

"Well, Am...No um Emil..." He began that is when you realize he forgot your name typical. "(Y/N)" you answer him, that is when he snaps his fingers and laughs "Oh yeah right I knew your name started with that letter" he implied. Even when reality he wasn't.

 

"Well now that you are my assistant what your job is your going to semi-follow me throughout the day. And you will be keeping notes throughout my day and one of the reasons I choose you because I couldn't help but you were writing in a book" he acknowledges you that is when you notice this morning. 

 

The journal, you were writing it about the boy you meet in the markets and that is when you bump into that blonde girl and got pick all because of you and your writing obsession. "Oh, right my journal" you added to the conversation.

 

"Yeah you seem to be good at multi-tasking so I figure why not, you also look like a smart girl" he chatted you then half smile not a lot of people said that you seem smart especially King Odin himself. You thank him but then cut you off as he continued maybe rude much. 

 

"As I was saying you will take notes on the people I meet and the decisions as well you will inform him if there is anything suspicious or something I need to know right away" 

 

You were about to ask one more question when you finally arrive what seems to be your new room, "Ah! Were here" he beamed as he sounds like he can't wait to get the hell out of this conversation  _"Some King he is,"_ you said inside your head.

 

You then open your door and look at your room the walls where paint in a beautiful coat of white the windows gave out the view of the whole kingdom. Your bed seems big enough for two people and the sheets were a light blue shade with green designs and a top of that white fluffy pillows.

 

The floor was out of wood and you had two desks one for your nightstand while the other seems to be your work desk it had pens, paper, and what seem to be a mini notebook, you then interpret that this is what you're going to write about the King's day and obviously your closet. 

 

You then saw your luggage near the left side of your new bed you turn around and see the King on the opposite side of you from the door. "Well then tomorrow you start your new job, breakfast at 6:20 don't be late please the chef needs to know how many people there are" he informs you as he shuts your door.

 

You sight and sat on the edge of your bed, King Odin was your new boss and the way he acted today and you following him for how many years is going to be a pain in the rear end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are nice :)


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Recap: After finding out your the King's new assistant you had a discussion with the guard afterward you had a tour and already dislike the King.
> 
> Chapter Summary: It was your first day as an assistant and you hate it as well as your relationship with the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = "Your Name"
> 
> (Y/FN) = "Your Friend's Name"
> 
> (Y/KN) = "Your Kid's Name"
> 
> (Y/N) POV = "Your Name's Point of View"
> 
> Loki's POV = "Loki's Point of View"

**_~(Y/N) POV~_ **

 

You did not really have a good night sleep, it felt weird sleeping in a new bed and especially one that wasn't yours. Is not even been 24 hours and you already hate it, you miss your bed especially when the sun shines in your room in the mornings. Your new room felt dark the curtains were like a deep purple color and it did not really send the sunlight as you expect.

 

As you woke up, you felt your eyes getting heavy, you got up and decide to open the curtains you can't really stand the dark anymore as you open the curtain it shine in your face that you blink several times before you adjust at the light. The view was gorgeous it took your breath away the kingdom was shining brighter than usual the birds were signing and the flowers bloom. 

 

You never really had a view like this before back at your old house you saw the kingdom from a far view and just mostly see the green grass this was a different view and you like it. You then admit to your self that this may have to be the pro thing about your new room.

 

The King's words then went into your mind _"Well then tomorrow you start your new job, breakfast at 6:20 don't be late please the chef needs to know how many people there are"_

 

_Breakfast....._

 

"Shit!!' You cursed loudly you could have sworn people in the hallways could hear you, you quickly grab the uniform and put it on as quickly as possible, you proceed to get your favorite sandals and rush to the mirror. 

 

You did your hair quickly as the style you always had every day, you open the door and ran as you close it behind you. As you start to run you stop halfway that is when you remember "The book!!" You remember as ran back to your dorm as you turn the nob, the door did not open.

 

"What the--" you blurted you try your hard to open the door by pushing it and hit it with your shoulders but no luck, " _Nooo Nooo!!"_ You said in your mind you try opening but it still did not open.

 

"Is it jam??" You said that is when you heard footsteps and turn to see an older lady, wearing the same uniform she was slightly shorter than you, had dark skin with white curly hair and red lips.

 

"Child, what are you doing??" She laughs you turn and stare at her is she laughing at you?? "The door is lock' you wept you felt like breaking down crying in the spot you were already late having no time what it is but by judging the sun is more likely your miss your breakfast.

 

The old lady laugh under her breath she was definitely laughing at you "Don't just stand there get someone!!" you pleaded at her and felt like you were choking on your words. The lady then came close to you she then proceeds to bend down near a plant she put her hand in the dirt and seem like she was digging.

 

You could not help but just stare and wonder what she was doing. She then gets up and reveals a key she wipes it with her white apron and unlocks your door. You rush inside and grab the notebook and pen and went to the hallway as you see the lady putting the key back and covering with dirt making it seem like no one touch it in the first place.

 

'How you know the key was there?" you ask, you see her smile at you "Everyone has a key inside the plants sweetie, you see when the doors close they lock security reasons so everyone has a spare key to open some have it under the rug and others have it inside the plant pots like your."

 

You then try to progress what she said why did not the King told you, "He did not say anything about that' you inform the lady as you began walking you see her following you and is now walking right beside you. "Are you referring King Odin?" she questions you.

 

You nod and you hear her hum under her breath 'That's strange he usually said about that every time we have a new employee." she added it you could help but cross your arms "Well he did not mention it yesterday, and he was rude" you admit.

 

"It is he has been different lately since that time I serve him he hasn't really been acting the same" She acknowledges you, you then wanted to thank her "Thank you now I know not too panicked every time I come to my room"

 

"Is nothing sweetie my name is Florence" she says as she shakes your hand you smile at her "I'm (Y/N)" she smiles "Is a beautiful name" she tells you  _"At least she likes it as well she may remember it"_ You thought about it.

 

 

You then remember the conversating you had with the King saying what a weird name you had as well he couldn't remember it and is likely she won't still remember it when you meet him again. You said your goodbyes to her and went to the kitchen.

 

As you enter you see everyone eating, yep you're late you see the King eating as she wipes his mouth and beard and looks at you "Your late" he informs you in an annoyed tone.

 

You sight heavily not even a good morning or how you sleep? he is the rudest person you have met. "Sorry my King, I woke up late as well as having issues with my door" you answered. You walk towards the table and the butler hands you an orange not even peel.

 

"I forgot to tell you, people who don't come in time to eat, only gets an orange" he began talking you had to choice but to peel it your self the struggle. You had an angry face and began peeling it.

***

**_~Loki's POV~_ **

 

 _"What is up with this girl?"_ I thought to myself, as I'm eating I see her angry face as she struggles to peel the orange, it was kind of funny really couldn't help but smile. But it was technically her fault for coming late I did inform yesterday before heading to bed.

 

I decide to tell her my plans today but I struggled because I completely forgot her name, I knew I need to remember it at some point but is difficult because I never really heard that name before especially here in Asgard.

 

"So......" I began hoping she will know what am going at, I then see her look at me with her eyes and seeing her face as she peels the orange. "Let me guess you forgot my name?" she sights,  _Smart Girl._

 

"Yes and I apologize, I really difficult to remember it how about a nickname" I suggest but by the look on her face she did not seem to like the idea. She raises an eyebrow as she opens her orange in half.

 

I then study her a little she seems like she could fisty when you get on the wrong side of her and maybe I don't want to experience it anytime soon. She could also be wild and she is small compared to me and other people, not to mention she seems like a loss kitten here at the castle then a name came to my mind.

 

"Wild Kitten," I said out loud she then stares at me blinking as she was about to eat a slice of orange, "Wild Kitten that is your nickname from now on until I memorize your name" I inform her. She was silent as she ate I hate silence honestly especially when I was in the cell a while back was boring the whole time.

 

"So my plans today is that I'm going around town and basically do King business and all," I told her she just nods her head I finish eating and got up I turn and look at her "Be ready we leave in 10 minutes"

***

**_~(Y/N) POV~_ **

 

 _"Wild Kitten"_ that is your new nickname you couldn't help but think about it why did he name you that and is more likely will be your permanent name if he does not try hard to remember your name.

 

You were in the streets of Asgard as the King was walking and obviously bodyguards around him and you as well. You took notes about his day especially on how he interacts with the people he greeted them with smiles and shaking hands but you notice that with young girls he flirted??

 

Gross, You wrote about it and he made you carry a few things the people had gifted him as you carry about 3 boxes, the King was entering what seems a construction building. 

 

As you were behind him you then felt your foot making contact what seems to be cement, you were about to fall forward when you felt arms grabbing you and the boxes at the same time. You sighed and got up gaining back your balance you look forward when you see the King having a box in his hands. 

 

"You ok?" he asked you, you nod "Good" was all he said and hands you back the box and almost made you fall but instead backward. You then stare at him he was nice for a split second and the next he is a total jerk again. 

 

"Here let me help" a guard offer you thank him and place the boxes in his hands as you then enter the building. As you enter you then hear him having a conversation what seems to be a worker.

 

"I want the statue to be a few feet tall and make him have the bendy horns," the King said as he was moving his hands making gestures. The guy nods as he wrote it down in the book. Ok now that is weird, he is making a statue out of someone obviously at first you thought it could be Thor but when he mentions horns you realize the only prince that has ever worn horns was.....

 

_Loki._

 


	4. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Recap: You were late to breakfast after having a situation with your bedroom door, the King gave you a nickname and you follow him around town.
> 
> Chapter Summary: You started suspecting the King's actions and behavior and come up with a conclusion. Meanwhile, the King starts to question you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = "Your Name"
> 
> (Y/FN) = "Your Friend's Name"
> 
> (Y/KN) = "Your Kid's Name"
> 
> (Y/N) POV = "Your Name's Point of View"
> 
> Loki's POV = "Loki's Point of View"

_**~Loki's POV~** _

 

I turn back to look at Wild Kitten she is staring at me like she seen a ghost her expression say's it all. I ignore it thinking is something else but never conclude what it could be, I turn around and continued talking to the constructor.

 

I decide to build a statue in my honor occurs people will think that I sacrifice my self to save my brother even though that is true it was all part of my plan from the start. I will try to convince the kingdom that I save Asgard from doom and I should have been the rightful King and not my father nor Thor.

 

Afterward, I decided to go back to the castle technically that was one of the reasons why I decided to go out and obviously thinking about how to announce my statue when I hear Wild Kitten calling out to me.

 

"My King, I have a question," she said in a soft voice as she maybe does not want other people to hear, I turn and look at her that is when I realize she had beautiful eyes they shimmer when the sun shines right and they seem to sparkle as well. I shake my head to get that out of my head now I need to act like my father in this situation.

 

"What is it my dear," I ask her she seem to be nervous as I see her hands moving the pen and tightens her grip in the notebook as nervous as seems as she maybe is regarding it so I try to get her to spill whatever she wants to say.

 

"I was wondering, are you doing a statue of Prince Loki?" she coaxed as she makes a face like praying I won't suspect as I did she did seem a smart girl I started to like her even more.

 

"Why would you say that?" I inquired her hoping to see what her answer may be, she then looks at me again with those eye's of her's  "Well I mean you ask if it could have bendy horns you obviously are not doing your son Thor because he does not wear does kind of things, the only prince I know is him"

 

"Hmmm, you are really intelligent my child," I told her back I started to walk to my room I decide not to say anymore other than that and she seems to agree because she did not say anything in return.

***

_**~(Y/N) POV~** _

 

The weirdest thing just happen to you, you recall hearing the King saying he wanted to build a statue but once you ask him if it was really Loki he is building he just said you were smart and walk off just like that.

 

He is acting so strange and weird you notice that the King has never acted like that at least that is what people say so you decide to ask one of the older servants. "Hello, Florence" you smile she was cleaning the counter top and looks at you with the huge smile that she had this morning.

 

"Hello, child what is it? Having trouble with your door again?" she joked, you snorted "No I actually have a few questions hoping you may answer them" you ask as you show her your pen and flip the notebook to the last 3 pages of it. 

 

She stops what she is doing and sats down as well as you, she makes her fingers intertwined and looks at you waiting for you to ask her, "How long have you been serving the King?" you ask your first question, she looks at you and then the ceiling thinking back on how many years have past.

 

"Oh well even before Asgard was founded, you see not that long ago Asgard was really just a ship until we found land thanks to the King I been serving him since I was a young adult in the ship. And continued my services here at the castle."

 

You wrote everything in the notebook not putting everything she says just a few important details, "How he acted?' you question her again that is when she licks her lips "He was a very kind man, he was respectful towards his people and very smart" she answers you, you try processing on what she said none of those characteristic describes the King now like he was a different person.

 

"How about now??" you added that is when she went silent and said the following "Well he has acted way different, out of all the years I serve him he hasn't acted like this before, he's....how do I put this? Cares more about himself than others."

 

You nod your head what she said was right he has seemed to only care about himself, you recall back when you nearly fell forward and caught you. He was nice for a split second and the next he seems to like it has ever happened before. You also began writing your thoughts as well and not just Florence. 

 

"One last question" you inform her you hope that she is not annoyed all the sudden but her face does not say it. She just smiles and bows her head a little before meeting your eyes again.

 

"How is Prince Loki?" you ask your final question, instead she leans her head towards her left as she seems to be confused by your question and you notice so you decide to reword it "I mean how was he like was he nice? funny? mean?" Once she realizes what you mean she told you her answer.

 

"He was quiet I will admit it, when we arrive at the castle usually Thor was really energetic as a child while Loki, on the other hand, was quiet and really like his privacy. He was supposed to be the next King after Odin but not really sure what after." her voice was uncertain as you put the pen down you were curious about what she said and she continued.

 

"You remember what happened don't you," she asked you instead you nod your head and started seeing memories of what happened over the years. Loki betrays Odin and Asgard and remembering the bridge collapsing, as well as Frigga's death and you and (Y/F) were present at the funeral and noticed that Loki was missing.

 

As well on how Asgard got invaded numerous of times so far things have been peaceful, and when rumors came saying Thor renounce the throne and went back to earth while people say is more likely Loki got killed. But you don't believe that. 

 

"But--" Florence began talking you snap from the flashbacks you had and face her again "I have a feeling there is good in him, sure he has done terrible things but I think what he needs is a friend, a companion. Someone who understands him I mean his relationship with the whole Odin family is complicated but if he finds the perfect one I have a feeling he'll change. If he is alive still" she told her theory.

 

You blink and try to take everything she had said maybe she was right, Loki has done terrible unspeakable things but what he needs is a friend, that is when an idea came to your head. You got up quickly from your chair and it startles Florence.

 

"Thank you so much for your time now excuse me" you assure her and ran out of the kitchen. Florence smile "I think that person is you" she whispers to herself.

***

You were moving around your room scratching your head and looking over at what you wrote if this all makes sense maybe the reason why Odin is acting weird is that of what happened. If you think about it he has lost his wife, maybe his son and the other one rejected the throne and ran off to a different planet. 

 

You then went up to your bed and lay down and stare at the white bland ceiling. You then couldn't help but get your journal out and began writing on it.

 

_I have a feeling something is off with King Odin, he has been acting strange I always think it is the things that had happened._

_I learn a lot of things about Prince Loki, learn he was quiet and very private when he was young. As well as betraying Odin and was not present at his mom's funeral. Come to think about he may not have had a lot of friends maybe just Thor. He needs someone._

_This may be crazy but I do think this was destiny the reason why I was elected as an assistant I may have a role in all of this. What he needs is a friend and I will ask the King's permission to see him._

_If he is not dead._

 

 

You initially close your notebook and got up closing your door and began dashing through the hallways again then you started walking realizing, you have no idea where is his room. You look around if you can see someone who may now, you then spot one of the butlers.

 

"Excuse me, do you know where is the King's room??" you ask politely, the butler stares at you "If you have a message to send him you can tell me and I'll give it to him" he asure you. You shake your head.

 

"No sorry, I need to give it to him personally." you inform him, he nods his head and points to the hallway on his left, "Take this hallway and take a left his room is the last one, you won't miss it" he acknowledges you. You thank him and began running when you hear him yelling at you "And no running in the hallways" You could have sworn your face was red.

***

You kept walking down the hallway and kept going foward, the king door was big with gold designs. And had beautiful colors, you stop and take a depth breath you were nervous but you thought to your self you need to do this. 

 

You knock on the door "My King" you said confidently and realize the door was open you immediately open and peek in "My King I have an id---" You then stop where you were and you had no words.

 

You kept blinking numerous of times and your mouth was open, you couldn't believe your eyes.  _Loki_ was there, present in front of you. He turns around and stares at you, he too was speechless. He did not change at all still his green robes and long wavy black hair and still the same blue crystal eyes.

 

He then smiles at you widely "Wild Kitten" was all he said.


	5. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Recap: You started asking questions to Florence and learn more about King Odin and Loki, later you decide to visit the King but it took you by surprise.
> 
> Chapter Summary: Heimdall visits Loki and has a conversation with him later after you discover Loki's secret your first impression of him was not what you had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = "Your Name"
> 
> (Y/FN) = "Your Friend's Name"
> 
> (Y/KN) = "Your Kid's Name"
> 
> (Y/N) POV = "Your Name's Point of View"
> 
> Loki's POV = "Loki's Point of View"

_**~Loki's POV~** _

 

_**2 Hours earlier:** _

 

"Hmmm, you are really intelligent my child," I told her back I started to walk to my room I decide not to say anymore other than that and she seems to agree because she did not say anything in return.

 

As I enter my father's room memories started coming back, I remember my father falling into a coma for a while and how the Frost Giants came and almost murder him. I had no idea why that memory is going to my head again but I try to ignore it. I was scheduled for a council meeting this late afternoon so it would be best to get ready.

 

I walk to my father's closet and try to look what could I wear, I then notice he had so many that literally fills up the room "Typical" I said to myself I began going through them and then found a decent one after searching what seems to be forever, I reminded my self to organize it later. I got ready and was heading my way I had a feeling I'm going to die if I keep doing these council meetings.

***

As the council meeting ended I went outside to get some air, I looked around the environment the council is very private so is mostly surrounded by trees and plants. Then I heard someone calling my name, but it wasn't my father's name.

 

"Loki" there it was the same voice, I kept looking to my sides. I was started to panic a little wondering who may know that I'm discussing as my father. "Loki, over here" I suddenly realize who that voice may belong to.

 

As I follow the voice, I notice it was leading me to the woods I bet it was for privacy and I don't want anyone to see who I'm really are. As we got deep in the forest I then saw a tall person with a dark brown soft wool hood. It was covering his eyes and partially his face but I knew who it was underneath it. "Loki, I know this is not you reveal your true form," it said in a deep voice, I obey.

 

I close my eyes and a green light was disintegration my father's form and revealing my true self. I open them and see the man grabbing his hood revealing who I knew it would be  _Heimdall._

 

"Heimdall what are you doing here?" I ask him "You are supposed to guard the Bifrost." I told him, from the time I knew him he never had really left his position and been keeping the Bifrost protected for many years now I'm curious on why he is in the woods and wants to talk to me.

 

"Your father, King Odin banned me from protecting the Nine Realms" he sighed, I then blink realizing my father fired him. "But why??" I as with curiosity cause my father and Heimdall have been good friends and never fail him but there must be a reason why he banishes from his position. 

 

"I committed treason" he answers me, I was left in shock I couldn't believe what he told me "The reason why I disobey my king's orders was for Thor to destroy Malekith and get you out of prison" he informs me. I couldn't help but lower my head it was my fault, is always my fault for things to turn out wrong I was the reason why he lost his job.

 

"I'm sorry" I murmured I at least wanted to let him know how bad I felt. "No it wasn't your fault since I'm banished someone else needs to take over," he told me, I blink at him and realize he wants me to hire a new gatekeeper I then added that in my list to do. 

 

"I'll try to hire someone else, who is taking charge of the gate now?" I ask him, he then replies to me "Volstagg and Fandral are so far keeping watch" I just nod and bite my lip a little "But there is another reason why I called you here as well"

 

"Please don't tell anyone about me opposing as my father" I beg him, scare that he may try to stop me "No trust me, my mouth is silence," he said but then added "You brought him to Earth right?" he questions me as he straightens his posture. "Yes I did, did not kill him I instead put him in a retirement home" I inform him.

 

"I'm surprised you did not kill him," he told me, I couldn't help but roll my eyes "Yeah, I'm shocked too but I'm not that heartless monster I could have ended him right there and claim the throne my self but instead I put him somewhere safe"

 

Heimdall nods then tells me the following that makes me think "I also came to tell you I have seen your future" he informs me, now I needed for him to tell me more about it he then senses my curiosity and continues.

 

"You know that young maiden, the one you hired" he hinted. "Wild Kitten??" I then guessed.

 

"You know that is not her name" he answers me, I roll my eyes at him '"Just get to the point" I order him. 

 

"She is going to have an important role in your life, I suggest you treat her nicely and respectfully," he tells me as he puts his hood back on and began walking away from me. 

 

"Wait!!" I told him then I heard doors opening "My King??" a guard calls to me I quickly change to my father and began walking out of the woods and finally meet up with the guard I quickly came up with a lie "Sorry, I thought I heard someone who needed help, I guess I was just imagining things" I told him.

 

The guard nod "It is time to go my King" he avowed as he was heading to a ship, I turn around and see that Heimdall was nowhere in sight. 

***

As I got back to the castle I went straight away when I head a guard calling out "My King? Where are you--"

 

"I'm tired, going to bed" I shot at him but not too harshly, as I went to my father's bedroom I turn to my old self as I sighed and sat on the edge on my father's round bed. I began rubbing my eyes remembering what Heimdall told me. 

 

 _"She is going to have an important role in your life, I suggest you treat her nicely and respectfully,"_ his voice going through my head why is she going to be important, I just meet her and honestly don't like her that much. She is quiet and she always has the same hairstyle every time.

 

I then heard a knock on the door that startles me "My King" I knew that voice it was  _her._ I quickly got up about to turn back to my father when... "My King I have an id---"

 

It was too late she now knows, I turn to see her and her eyes are staring at me her mouth is open, I couldn't help but smile "Wild Kitten" I said.

***

_**~(Y/N) POV~** _

 

You couldn't believe it, Prince Loki was standing in front of you he smiles and says your nickname, that stupid nickname the King put you. "You---you--" You began saying but could not finish your sentence. He quickly walks to you and shut the door and puts his hand in your mouth shutting you up.

 

Your eyes widen as he uses his other hand and shushes. You blink and he said the following "I'm going to realize my hand, now you be quiet and listen first understand" he told you, you simply nodded your head agreeing.

 

As he let go of his hand you couldn't help but blurt out "You are here!!" you shrieked. You then saw his face as annoyed "Sshh, I told you to be quiet!!" he bark at you, you then felt a little fear. "But....how? I thought you were in the dungeon or even maybe dead" You inform him. 

 

You then realize something Loki has betray Odin he took over the throne when he was in a coma and basically almost destroy Asgard and responsible for breaking the Bifrost Bridge. As well as trying to conquer one of the Nine Realms killing people.

 

"Where is King Odin!!" You snarled at him trying to demand him to tell you where he is, Loki sighted and his face grew cold as you began going to his nerves. "If you're wondering if I killed him the answer is no!" he talks back to you.

 

"He is currently on Earth, and I'm King now if you say a word that I am opposing my father you are going to be the one in the dungeon!" he growled, you then back away afraid on what he is going to do to you. You then see Loki change expressions and backs away from you he turns his back. 

 

"Why are you here?" he questions you. You had no choice but, to be honest "I came to see if the King--well you. If he will let me see you if you were still alive" You told him. He turns around and looks at you. Curse those blue eyes he was staring at you as he was surprised on what he heard. "Why?" he asks.

 

"Because it seems you may need a friend" you confessed and back away close to the door, "A friend??" he repeated, he keeps repeating the word as he came close. Now you were terrified you then felt your back making contact with the gold door. 

 

You then notice you were a few feet apart from him, you can feel his hot breath on your face "I don't need a friend for your information. I don't need anyone but myself" he tells you. You then felt a tug on your shoulder, you then notice he was grabbing you tightly and open the door.

 

He then pushes you out of the door and you almost trip, you turn around and face him "Like I say don't you dare speak of what you saw today you hear me!" he grumbled as he shuts the door on your face. You stood there blinking processing on what happen and began walking towards your room as you bow your head.

 

You then felt hot tears streaming from your face.


	6. Not Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Recap: Heimdall gives Loki some advice, then you and him get on the wrong foot.
> 
> Chapter Summary: Even when you know that Loki is posing as King Odin you still have to follow him around but is not pleasant and him ignoring you so you come up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = "Your Name"
> 
> (Y/FN) = "Your Friend's Name"
> 
> (Y/KN) = "Your Kid's Name"
> 
> (Y/N) POV = "Your Name's Point of View"
> 
> Loki's POV = "Loki's Point of View"

_**~(Y/N) POV~** _

 

 Your first meeting with Loki was not pleasant at all, you just wanted to make friends with him but appear so he does not want that. But you were fine with it he was really rude to you and never really like his attitude. It was a new day when you woke up and remember that you still are the King's assistance, but still part of you thinks Loki will more likely fire you honestly you wouldn't be surprised. 

 

As you got up and put your uniform and got your hair ready you left your room and headed to the dining room this time you actually time it right so you won't have to eat an orange. As you arrive you saw Loki disguise as Odin sitting in the tall golden chair he then looks up and looks at you.

 

"You came early, what a shame I was looking forward to seeing you struggle again" he chided as he pops a grape in his mouth and looks at you, you couldn't help but lower your eyebrows you did not say anything instead you went to your seat and sat down. Loki did not say a word to you even after the breakfast was served you ate silently. 

 

"Everything ok sweetie??" you hear a voice you look up and see Florence sitting across of you with a sincere look, You nod your head "I'm fine thanks for asking" you responded with a forced smile you turn around and see Loki having a conversation with some people and everyone began laughing. "Well if there is something bothering you let me know ok" she assures you.

 

"Thanks, Florence, I will make sure I do," you told her and started eating again. After a while, everyone was done with their breakfast and the butlers began picking the plates you see Loki getting up and was talking to a guard when he then announces something.

 

"I will be going to the village today, I need to do some business, you guys are dismissed," he said waving his hand then everyone was leaving you then stay put not sure if you still had the job or not. Then Loki turns to stare at you "Something the matter" he said his voice sounded firm but it wasn't his real voice.

 

"I was just wondering do I still have the job?" you question him, he then laughs "Why would you think that," he tells you. You then began blinking did he forgot what happen yesterday cause if he does not you would gladly remind him how rude he was towards you.

 

"Well, I figure because what happen yesterday..." you answer him your voice started to lower. He then moves his head in a gesture way "Well that was rude of you" he says, Ok you had enough.

 

You walk towards him making sure first no one was seeing lucky you were alone with him. You then move your hand towards his face when he stops it, he was actually gripping it hard he then changes into himself.

 

You stare at him angrily he then smiles at you, "You are being very naughty" he said his voice was soft but still had a hint of mischievous. You couldn't help but use your other hand to let him realize you're had after you succeded you were massaging your wrist.

 

"You were the one who was acting rude yesterday!!" you barked at him, he just stares at you, part of you wanted him to not stare at you the way he is but the other part does not want him to stop.

 

"Well you did rudely interrupt me not to mention you offer to help me, you don't know me I'm independent I don't need anyone's help" he talks back to you. You were getting mad then you decide to tell him a combat that will affect him.

 

"Well, maybe that is one of the reasons why you don't have any friends!!" You snarled at him, you then see his expression he seems  _hurt,_ now you feel bad. "I'm sorry' you apologize hoping that it will solve it. Loki just shakes his head "Come you have a job" he said his voice seems to lower than what he uses a few seconds before.

 

You turn around and see him turning back to Odin and leaving the dining room table, you stood there by yourself alone, you felt really bad it was not your intention to hurt his feelings but deep down you knew it was true.

***

_**~Loki's POV~** _

 

I got out of the dining room and transform back to my father as I walk toward to my father's bedroom, anger boiling inside me how dare she talk to me like this, I could have easily fired her right now but then Heimdall's words came back to haunt me.

 

 _"She is going to have an important role in your life, I suggest you treat her nicely and respectfully,"_ Treat her respectfully, in reality, she should be the one respecting me, but still I wonder why would Heimdall say that. An important role in my life?

 

I then remember her cruel words but maybe she was right, I never have friends especially as a child I always shut down opportunities, I was quiet and mainly independent. At least my brother had his group of friends that went back to Earth to find him. The only person who is close to me is Thor but honestly, he is considered an enemy to me.

 

I enter and felt changing back I am not really comfortable in his form mainly because on what he has done to me, I lay on his round bed it was actually conterful than the one in the dungeon it was small, not a good mattress, and the only thing I ever did there was read the book's my mom bought and play with whatever I find there.

 

When I escape and transform into a guard I remember looking at my father's eyes when he thought I have died I was originally going to kill him. But the way he looks at me I suddenly felt something in my heart so I just cast a spell on him and brought him to Earth. 

 

I had no idea why I change my plan at that moment and after Wild Kitten told me about my social life I felt sad?? Never really in my life have I ever felt that just because of this statement I decide to get up because I had to go to town even if I did not feel like it. That girl is going to be the death of me.

***

_**~(Y/N) POV~** _

 

You were waiting for Loki to come but he is in his room, technically King's Odin room. At least that is what you heard from the guards you were sitting down thinking what will be a good solution surely Loki probably hates your guts by now.

 

You then see the guards around you stand up straight and in a formation you turn and see Loki disguise as Odin coming, "Let's be on our way" he says passing you not even looking at you for a second, you sigh as you got up you really can't blame really you would have been the same if someone said that to you.

 

You kept your distance from him you thought it was a good idea he might need some space really. It was pure torture for you, you did keep your distance from him he had conversations with the same guy from last time and waving at the Asgardians from far away. You then spot a young girl you then examine her closely and realize she was the same girl you accidentally bump into last time.

 

The same blond girl great... You saw her spotting you and walks towards you "Hey I know you! You were the one who took my job" she exclaims as she crosses her arms, You couldn't help but laugh at under your breath she then makes an annoyed face. "Oh, I'm sorry it was not really my intention" you reply which was true.

 

The girl eyes you up and down and then ask you "So...how is your job living the dream??"  _"_

 

 _"More like a nightmare,"_ you said in your head but you then try to play along, "Yeah is actually wonderful, I'm having the time of my life. I get to eat all I want to, have my own luxurious room not to mention I get to be around the King all day" you cajoled and step forward you then felt confident all the sudden.

 

The girl rolls her eyes and then march away from you, You then began to laugh under your breath when you hear "Impressive" It startled you, as you gasp you then see Loki in front of you, "What is it" you groan.

 

He did not say a word instead he walks away from you and keeps minding his business and makes you stay there confused.

***

You got back from the markets and then see Loki heading to what appears to be his room, then one of the guards then approaches you "Mam the King would like to see you in his room" he informs you, You then thank him and began walking you then were thinking why he did not tell you in person and clearly he is unique.

 

As you approach you were about to knock when you hear "Come in" it startle you but you obey anyway as you enter the room, you see Loki but in his normal form standing in front of you with his arms behind his back. You then close the door and wait for what he wanted to say.

 

"I'm impressed by you Wild Kitten" he began he then was processing to walk towards you. "You lie to that girl and you felt confident didn't you. Admit you enjoy seeing the look in her face when you explain your life here" he smirk, You back away a little "I have no idea what are you talking about" you responded back.

 

"There it is again" was all he said when he walks away from you "You may be all nice and flowers and singing but reality you have a dark side in you more like a michiefies side" 

 

You look down he has no idea what he is saying surely he is lying after all he is the God of Michief. You then all the sudden snap at him "If you keep up with your little games I'm going to tell the Kingdom your secret!!"

 

He then smiles "Oh I'm scared," he said mocking you, You sigh it was useless to scare him then you had a plan "Ok let's have a deal" you began. He raises his eyebrow "I'm listing"

 

"I won't tell anyone about you impersonating your father, but... you will let me have a little bit of freedom and remembering my name," You say in a demanding voice, "Is really not hard my name is (Y/N)"

 

"Ok (Y/N) deal" he said and offers you his hand and you then shake on it.


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 Recap: You and Loki get on the wrong foot again but then you both reason with each other
> 
> Chapter Summary: Due to the promise you both made you have a day off and you decide what better time but visit your best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = "Your Name"
> 
> (Y/FN) = "Your Friend's Name"
> 
> (Y/KN) = "Your Kid's Name"
> 
> (Y/N) POV = "Your Name's Point of View"
> 
> Loki's POV = "Loki's Point of View"

_**~(Y/N ) POV~** _

 

You were eating your breakfast this morning with other people in the castle as you were finishing up you hear Loki coughing trying to get your attention, you turn around and look at him in the form of Odin and started talking.

 

"So I was going to announce that all of you have the day off" he announces everyone was looking at each other and whispering you then looked at Florence all she did was a shrug. Clearly, this was a surprise Loki was actually giving the day off to all the servants?

 

"You heard me you have the day off go enjoy yourselves but don't worry the military is still protecting the kingdom now go to your thing or whatever," he says as he does a gesture with his hand. Most of the people did not say anything they bow and were on their way towards the door and talking all the sudden. Florence then got up you then try to catch up to her.

 

"Hey, is today a holiday??" you ask her clearly there must be a reason why he made everyone has a day off, Florence sighted "I'm sorry sweetie but I have no idea why he did this is very strange but is a good opportunity to be with my family" she smiles you then gave her best wishes before you go and confront him.

 

After everyone left you then catch up to Loki before he disappears, "Umm what was that?" you started to question him in a tone. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow "I don't know what are you talking about Wild Kitten" 

 

You couldn't help but snort "For the last time is (Y/N) and why suddenly everyone has the day off??" You began stating he then transform himself back to normal, "Because that was the deal" he said you then try to look away something about his voice intrigues you but you try to ignore that. 

 

"Or have you forgotten" his voice getting a little deeper, You turn around and lock eyes with him "No I haven't," You said in a confident voice. He nods and turns around leading towards the door.

 

"You wanted a little freedom didn't you that is what I'm giving you" he adds.

 

"But does not explains why you had everyone--" You then got interrupted by Loki "Wow look who is getting selfish" he smiles widely, You had enough you decide not to look at him and storm out of the dinning you could swear you heard him laugh.

***

You began traveling towards the main street of Asgard it has been a while since you been to the markets the last time was when Loki choose you for his job ever since you were going to a different street with Loki and the guards, you then realize it has been a while since you seen (Y/FN).

 

You then had an idea to buy her favorite food you didn't really want to go empty handed when you reunite with her. As you travel looking around what she like you then heard someone calling for you?

 

"Hey!! Is you!" You heard a young man's voice as you turn you spot a brown hair boy coming towards you as he got closer you suddenly recognize him. He was the young boy who sold you the sapphire necklace. 

 

You couldn't help but smile back at him, "Hello is nice to bump into you again" You said with a smile he looks down and was rubbing his neck like he had something to say but was afraid to say. You waited patiently hinting him that he can say what he wanted.

 

He looked up at you and then said "I was wondering if you wanted to you know like to go out one day?" he queried as he forces a smile. You just blink was he saying true? No one has really asked you out but this guy just did he kept smile waiting for you to answer.

 

As you began opening your mouth to answer he all the sudden gets bump and water splash at him, you shriek a little and the guy was cover with water you both turn around and see an old man suddenly apologizing.

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you young man" he began apologizing, the guy looks at his clothes you then said "You need to change or you'll get a cold" You inform him, all he did was nod, You started walking away and from the awkwardness and began jogging.

***

You were standing at the door nervous to knock is been a week since you seen her but you knew she misses you. You then knock on the door it suddenly open and you see (Y/FN) she then gasp and embrace you in her arms.

 

She began giggling "AHHH!! (Y/N) I miss you!!" she burst she had you in her arms and you couldn't help but hug her back, she let you in your look around nothing has really changed you still remember when you and she bought the house. You wanted to go to your room very badly but you had to give her gift first.

 

"I brought you something" you then handed her a basket she open and gasp "You shouldn't!!" she smile she couldn't help but grab it and began eating it and savoring it every second of it.

 

Once she was gone she put the basket on the table and you both sat down she then began asking you questions "So....how is your job. Also, how is the King is he nice also is the food great?" she began giving you too many questions you decide to calm her down and answer them one by one.

 

"First off the job is somewhat decent, and the food is good I never really eaten that good food," you said with a smile. (Y/FN) grab the food you gave her and pop it in her mouth "And the King?" she asked. You really have no idea how to answer that you can really go saying " _Is really not Odin is Loki and he is a total jerk"_

 

You sighted you really try to choose your words you then decide to describe him without hinting it was him "He is mysterious, he is very strange" you began talking as you looked outside the window. (Y/FN) could not help but raise an eyebrow on your description.

 

"He could be mean sometimes but for some reason, there is a nice side in him but is like he is afraid really to show it, he is hurt he has been through many things I have a feeling he is being haunted on everything that happens all he did. But like I said there is a good side in him and he is lonely all he really needs is a friend that needs to be there for him" You said in a soft voice. 

 

"Wow! you should look yourself in the mirror" (Y/FN) began laughing you looked at her and began laughing along with her but still deep down what you said really describes Loki you realize he could be a jerk sometimes but like you said he needs a friend and you are going to be that friend.

***

It was getting dark and you said goodbye to (Y/FN) as you got out of the house you were heading towards the castle as you walk you looked at the night sky the stars where shimmering. You always like the night sky one day you're going to lie down and look at the stars for hours but you need someone. You wanted to do it with (Y/FN) but she always falls asleep or claiming she is board.

 

All the sudden you hear footsteps you turn around but nothing you looked around you but no trace of no one it was very strange you then decided to jog to the castle. When you finally arrive at the castle most of the servants came home somewhere at there rooms while others were walking to place to place.

 

You did not spot Florence but you hope to talk to her tomorrow asking about her day, all you wanted to do now was go back to your bed and relax. You began walking down the hallway when you notice your door open. " _That's strange,"_ you thought, you began running when all the sudden you see Loki.

 

He turns around what seems to hold your notebook. He suddenly flips the pages and looked up to you locking his blue eyes on you, "Ah your back wondering when you'll be back" 

 

You had no words all you did was close the door behind you so no one will hear the conversation you'll have with him this instant "What are you doing in my room!!"

 

"You actually have good writing skills loving your little biography," he said dodging your question, you had enough you walk up to him and snatch your notebook from him and hold it tight in your hands. 

 

"I especially liked how you wanted to become friends with me claiming I have a good side when really not" he stated as he started to walk towards you "How mysterious I am as well that I am scared because everything I did" you all the sudden recognize those words when you talk with (Y/FN).

 

"My conversation" you whisper you looked up at him with a disgusted looked in your eyes "Where you eavesdropping my conversation with my friend!" you barked at him all he did was a smile.

 

"Also that boy you have a crush on he is really cute," he says raising an eyebrow "To bad his clothes got wet when you where about to answer his question" no it couldn't be.

 

"Wait that was you??!" you asked him you could not believe what he was saying, "Glad you are catching up" he jested with a smile. You were all the sudden disgusted on what he was saying you then had enough of him.

 

"I can't believe you could do this!!! I mean why??" you starded weeping, you started to fell your eyes water "I try to understand you maybe I do maybe I don't, but you can be good I know there is still good in you. You are just afraid" you said while looking at him, all he did was eye you down he did not say a word when he finally did.

 

"I said I need no one am I clear?" he affirms you just nodded and bite your lip as you looked up he disappears. You sat on your bed and began weeping you felt hopeless and maybe he did as well.


	8. Taking Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 Recap: Loki let everyone working in the castle have a day off so you visit (Y/FN) but once you come back you and Loki had an argument.
> 
> Chapter Summary: You could not sleep so you start to think about your future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo sorry if this late had a lot of things going on not to mention my computer restarted so I had to start all over again, sorry if this short promise the next one will be longer!
> 
> (Y/N) = "Your Name"
> 
> (Y/FN) = "Your Friend's Name"
> 
> (Y/KN) = "Your Kid's Name"
> 
> (Y/N) POV = "Your Name's Point of View"
> 
> Loki's POV = "Loki's Point of View"

**_~(Y/N) POV~_ **

 

Starring at the white ceiling tile is the only thing that is keeping you from being bored, you can't sleep. And you had no idea why normally when you have stressful days you either rant or talk about it in your journal, it normally tired you out and you fall asleep easily. You proceed to do that but for the first time, it did not work.

 

For some reason it did not work so you hope for the best to just stare at a blank wall and hope that helps, you been staring at the wall that felt to be twenty-three minutes, in the end, you just gave up. You groan in frustration as you grab the other pillow next to you and just scream, praying you did not wake anybody up.

 

You threw the pillow towards the other side of the room and shift to your right and stare at the window, it was cover by light blue sheets, threw the sheets you saw the night sky it made you curious so you got up and open the curtains. It took your breath away the sky was beautiful it was shining with starts and the whole Kingdom is illuminated by the moon.

 

You notice houses and buildings having lights on and making the kingdom look excruciating, You then decide to go back to your bed seeing the night sky might actually calm you and hope it will make you sleep. You had a thought to your self and realize the reason why you are all the sudden stress out is because of  _ him _ .

 

_ "That little bastard," _ you said to yourself in your head clearly he wants to be alone and no need of anyone help you try to understand him but each time you try to get close to him he would just push away like he does not want you to know more.

 

You can still remember the words he said to you he does not need anyone, it probably isn't the first he said that to a person before is more. You then started speculating that each time someone wants to help him he just shut them down just like he did with Thor, Odin and more likely Frigga too. You sighted and decide to get Loki out of your head.

 

You began thinking about your future and how it might be since now you work for Loki and so far is unpleasant. You started thinking about if you haven't been distracted would he not choose you? And how will it all be different you will still be living with (Y/FN) and more likely living with her for the rest of your life, the reason why is because you had no interest in marriage.

 

All the men you meet where mean and pretty stupid and seem to only care about looks, the only one you can recall being so nice to you was the clerk in the market that sold you the necklace. He was kind and compliment you and it seems he had interest in you if not he wouldn't have to ask you out yesterday but occurs it all change when Loki disguise himself as an old man and purposely ruined his clothes.

 

Now that you think about it why would he do that? It seems clear that you are annoying to him and could care less about you but why would he pour water on the boy and as well as to follow you around.

 

Also shouldn't he kill you by now? Sure enough, you know that he will more likely eliminate anyone who gets in his way he has done that in the past. Yet is strange you aren't dead yet, you really are a pain in the ass for him and surely he would have threatened you.

 

The only time he has physically hurt you when he grabs your writ pretty hard but to fair, it was more different than him trying to hurt you. And the way he looks at you though is like you brighten the room everytime you walk in. He looks at you differently than no one has unless….

 

Then before you can think you all the sudden heard a glass shatter it startle you and you got up quickly, you open the door to your room and peck out your head you then see a guard what appears to be heading towards Loki’s room.

 

Something might have happened…..You theories so the best thing you can think about was to go and find out what exactly happens. You close the door behind you slowly and began tiptoeing hoping you won’t wake anybody up.

 

Before you go to the hallway you double check to see if any guards are walking your luck there was no one there you hid behind a plant and see the guard from earlier talking.

 

“Are you sure we should not bring a maid sir?” the guard asked, then you heard a familiar voice all the sudden.

 

“No, I will clean it up is fine, you are dismissed” it sounded like Odin thou it was not him, as the guard salute he went back to his position, you stood there frozen and not trying to make a noise so you won’t be discovered.

 

After he left it was a perfect opportunity to go in his room, as you got to the door you decide not to knock instead you open it in a flash and close it immediately. You took a deep breath before you turn around and stare at Loki.

 

He was still disguised as Odin all he did was just stare at you like he seen a ghost or something he then changes back immediately and began opening his mouth, but you speak up first before he did.

 

“You listen, I don’t  care if you don’t want anyone  to help you but I'm not following that.”

 

“You clearly need someone, who can  help you, someone who can understand  you whether you like it or not!” You bark at him all he did was just stare at you and close his mouth.

 

He took a deep sight and began walking across the room and rubbing his face clearly hiding it.  Then he started walking towards you and he seems mad but you decide to stand tall letting him know you are not afraid.

 

“You want me to let it all out? Fine!”  He said angrily he then grabs your hand but not too aggressive and began heading towards the bed that was in a shape of a circle like. 

 

He makes you sit down at the edge as he sits next to you, You look at him straight in the eye. “Fine let's start in the beginning”  


	9. Loki's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 Recap: You could not sleep and think about your future when you heard a disturbance then you decide to confront Loki
> 
> Chapter Summary: Loki tells you about his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooorrrryyyy if late! Classes started for me and I want good grades this year so this is why it took so long also I was sick last week so that was another reason.
> 
> (Y/N) = "Your Name"
> 
> (Y/FN) = "Your Friend's Name"
> 
> (Y/KN) = "Your Kid's Name"
> 
> (Y/N) POV = "Your Name's Point of View"
> 
> Loki's POV = "Loki's Point of View"

**_~Loki's POV~_ **

 

"You clearly need someone, who can help you someone who can understand you wheater you like it or not!" she barked at me, I did not have any words (Y/N) suddenly came in my room without even knocking not to mention she is already telling me I needed someone to help me. But clearly, she is mistaken I have always taken care of my self even when I was a child. 

 

I began rubbing my face as I walk in circles I was trying not to yell or brake something cause the guards will have no doubt but to come in and began to ask questions not to mention it would be out of character to have my father began to break things. The only thing he did that I might do is to send people into the dungeon but I was not like my father.

 

I suddenly started walking towards her I mean I could kill her now and she won't be my problem anymore. But my inner gut is screaming "NO!"

 

"You want me to let it all out? Fine!" I said angrily and grab her hand she flinches a little probably did not expect me to touch her but I did not grab her hand to aggressively, I was not trying to hurt her as well I just simply lead her to my father's bed where he had that coma and bringing in the Frost Giants. I let that memory slip out of me but I knew it will come back if I need to tell her everything about me.

 

I lay her down gently and looked at her straight in the eye "Fine let's start at the beginning" I told her, all she did was as nod and move a little far from me probably wanted to give me space. I then clear my throat clearly I haven't done this before never in my life have I told someone about the problems I'm having especially that has to do with my life.

 

I then decide to tell (Y/N) about were I originally came from, no one really knows about this many think I was born secretly other think I was left in front of the doorstep of the castle, "No one really knows this except for my parents and possibly Thor" I began telling her (Y/N) expression says it all she is listening, she is actually listening to my story it feels nice to have someone who will hear I could not help but smile at her.

 

"Your smiling," she says in that soft voice that I will never get tired of hearing, she then began smiling too as well she asked a question "So, no one else knows about what you are going to tell me?" she quired as she raises an eyebrow. I just nodded at her question and began continuing, "I am not.....really... an Asgardian.." I sighed as I looked at my palms and began massaging them.

 

I turn to see (Y/N) eyes widened she was differently shooked, she seems to be opening her mouth but no response came out it started to worry me thinking it was probably a bad idea to tell her. "Then what are you?" she asked me but it was not a frightening voice instead she sounded concern the way she says it, "Well I'm about to tell you is very secretive and you may see me differently than before," I said giving her a warning first.

 

"I am really......a...Frost Giant" I croaked as I closed my eyes expecting her to start threatening me but I did hear her raise her voice instead I felt a touch on my shoulder, that made me open my eyes and turn to see (Y/N) her eyes were sparkling in the fire lights illuminating the room it looked like she was going to cry? She started to lean near me "And your father accepted you? If you were a Frost Giant wouldn't he had killed you?" she questions me, I felt a lump in my throat I just want to forget about this and call it quits but something in me is telling me to continued and so I did.

 

"The thing is I was found after the battle between the Asgardians vs The Frost Giant, is when Odin lost his eye in the battle" I started the story, my story on how I became a royal family. "I was abandoned by my own parents I was left to die, it was my birthright. But then he came and rescue me he picked me up and soon my skin turn pale like his they brought me to the castle and name me Loki" I say as I look at my hand same skin as him, I haven't turned blue since the incident with the Forst Giants a while ago.

 

"Ever since that day I was raised to become a warrior inherit the powers of my mother Friga, learn to control this type of power and grew up believing I will be King one day. But that did not turn out like I wanted too, I knew Thor was going to be the rightful air, after all, he was the first born but still, they could have at least giving me a role I was so confused wondering if I did something wrong?" I said her hand was still on my shoulder and honestly that was suiting me because I was going to talk the day that changes my life for good.

 

"I went to the vault  to the casket a few days after Thor was sentenced to Earth, then I soon discover that I was a Forst Giant, Odin was there to witness my discovery occurs I force him to tell me the truth and he lied to me all these years" I sighed as I felt the memories coming back to me and started saying the conversations out loud don't know why but I could not stop myself.

__

_ "Am I cursed?"  _

 

_ "No"  _

 

_ "What am I?"  _

 

_ "You're my son"   _

 

_ "What more than that?" _

 

"Then at that moment we had an argument that leads him to a coma to recover himself, and things escalated quickly since" I continued never really looked at (Y/N) but I felt her moving closer but I ignored that as well. "Then you know the story" I briefly said as I got up and probably startle her a little and began walking around in circles while doing gestures with my hands.

 

"I brought the Frost Giants here basically ruined the Bifrost, faked my own death soon try to conquer Earth major fail, then got send to the dungeon my father hated me do you hear me!?" I began raising my voice and soon started to walk towards (Y/N) who was still seated on my father's bed.   


 

"My father hates me! Ever since I brought those things in! He reminds me I was left to die then send me to the dungeon if it was not for my mom maybe I would be actually dead!" I said as I let anger get to the best of me I soon find a nearby vase grab it and then threw it across the room hearing (Y/N) calling out "LOKI!!" she gasped I soon remember the guards from earlier so I lifted my hand and made the vase disappear from the room instead I send it outdoor to break on the grass.

 

I then began breathing heavily and then remember a few words that will indeed haunt me _"Then I am not your mother"_ then the last words she ever said to me was _"Your always so perceptive about everyone but yourself"_

 

I then began to feel a lump on my throat "She is right" I began to sob and quickly lean towards the wall and all I could do was fall and sob. It was embarrassing for me I never cried in front of someone never, for the first time that I could remember I was sobbing in front of someone but I just could not help it.  


 

I then felt footsteps coming and I felt a touch on both my shoulders I looked up with tears falling on my cheeks and see (Y/N) knell in front of me and she looked at me with concern in her eyes she looks like she was going to shed some tears as well, the next thing I knew she wraps her shoulders around and pulled me closer to her.

 

She was hugging me.

 

I just stood there frozen when I heard her sob as well "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry this happened to you, you deserve better" she began crying as he held me thigh I felt something like I never did before this emotion is different than the others I had soon my arms began moving towards her and I began hugging her back. I could not help but sunk the words she said they were all true.   
  


 

I haven't been hug in a long time actually the last time I remember was when Thor surprise attacks me but hugging me from behind so to get back at him I turned to a snake then stab him I then got yell at as well as getting grounded for two weeks.

 

But her hug felt different than Thor, Frigga and _Odin_ , this hug just feels right, I felt tears streaming down my face and buried my face in her neck and just sob uncontrollably I then felt her fingers in my hair she then whispers the following.

 

"Let it all out," she says in a soft voice

And I did.


End file.
